


Snow Day Baby

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Dean plays in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there's no confusion, this is a seperate part to "Raising Dean".

It was just like any other day, except it was different in that it brought a blanket of snow with it overnight. 

Dean, however was excited to go play in the snow with Daddy Sam, Cas, and Auntie Jody. 

"Okay, little guy. Let's get you all bundled up to go outside." Sam cooed, as he fastened the tummy strap, so Dean wouldn't roll off the changing table, while he was busy gathering up all his snow clothes. 

"Alright, buddy. Let's get this on you." Sam cooes, as he unfastens the tummy strap and gently threads Dean's arms and legs into the pale blue snowsuit, and zips it up, making sure it's on, nice and snug. After that came special snow boots, and mittens, followed by a cute polar bear hat to keep Dean's ears warm. 

"Okay, all dressed. Now, we can go outside and play in the snow! Are you excited?" Sam cooes, as he picks Dean up, and carries him downstairs, and out the door, smiling when he saw that Cas and Jody were working on a snowman. 

"Awww! You look so cute, Dean. I bet you're really warm in that snowsuit, huh?" Jody cooed, as she walked over to Dean, and kissed his nose, causing him to blush. 

"I think someone has a crush on me." Jody cooes, jokingly, as she offers to take Dean, and show him the snowman they were working on. But Dean just wanted to sit in the snow, and discover it hands-on. 

"Alright, squirmy. I'll put you down." Jody says, as she gently sits Dean down on the ground. 

Dean gurgles softly, and looks up, feeling snowflakes falling on his face. He reaches up curiously, and tries to grab at them, but it's really hard to catch them, so Sam goes over to help him. 

"You wanna feel 'em, buddy? Okay. Just watch Daddy." Sam cooes, as he sticks out his tongue to catch snowflakes. "Now, you try it, Deano." Sam says, encouragingly. 

Dean cooes and sticks out his tongue, smiling when he feels the snowflakes falling on it. "Atta' boy, Deanie! Good job, baby." Sam says, with a smile. Dean gurgles and smiles at Sam, shifting a bit as he wets his diaper. 

"Wanna help Auntie Jody and Cas build a snowman, buddy?" Sam asks, as he picks Dean up, and holds him on his hip. 

"Alright, Dean. You wanna add his nose? Here. You just have to put it right here in the middle, okay? You can do it, big guy." Jody cooes, as she hands Dean the carrot for the snowman's nose. 

Dean concentrates and puts the nose in the middle of the snowman's head perfectly, smiling happily at his accomplishment. "Yay! Good job, Deanie!" Sam cheers, nuzzling Dean close. 

Dean squirms in Sam's arms, and whines, letting out a fart before grunting and pushing a massive load into the seat of his pants, sighing happily when he finished. "Ooh, that's a big one, buddy! My goodness!" Sam says, feeling the bulge in Dean's diaper. But Sam felt generous, and decided to let Dean play outside a bit longer before changing him. 

Sam sat Dean down on the ground again, smiling whenever he crawled over to Cas, and babbled at him. Cas just nodded along to Dean's babbles, before picking him up, and nuzzling him lovingly. "Are you enjoying the snow, little one?" Cas asked, as he smiled down at Dean. "I love you, buddy." He cooed, before he sat Dean down, on the ground again. 

Dean squealed and patted the snow in front of him, trying to make a snowman, like Auntie Jody and Uncle Cas', but it just looked like a lump. Dean was proud of his creation, though, and clapped his hands, just as Sam snapped a few pics with his camera, wanting to preserve this adorable moment. 

Walking over to Dean, Sam squatted down beside him and took a picture of them together, frowning when Dean started crying, because of the flash. "Aww. I'm sorry, buddy. Come here." Sam cooed as he picked Dean up, and rubbed his back. 

"I think it's time we went inside and changed your diaper, huh?" Sam asked, as he carried Dean inside, and up to the nursery, where he undressed Dean, and changed him into a clean diaper and some warm blue footie jammies with little snowflakes on them, giving him a paci to suck on. 

Sam smiled and picked Dean up, who let out a huge yawn and whined a bit. "You sleepy, buddy?" Sam cooed, wrapping an arm around Dean, as the baby boy clung to him. Dean gurgled in reply, sucking lazily on his pacifier, before nuzzling into his brother’s chest. His footies were warm, and Daddy was warm. And naptime became apparant. 

Laying Dean down in his crib, Sam kissed his forehead, before quietly leaving the nursery, the fond memories of Dean's first snow day, still fresh on his mind.


	2. Requests

I'm currently taking fic requests, and there are 5 slots open. I may open more later, depends on how many requests I get.


End file.
